Inconveniences Happen Once and A While
by OblivionIsGone
Summary: Such inconveniences could happen to anyone including Daichi; an over-bearing captain. Sharing a house with his teammates was enough, but the addition of two female first-years had him in complete father-mode. With a prestigious Academy lacking in girl's population, Hinata Shoyo and Tsukishima Kei are bound to be met with inconveniences. Fem!Tsuki and Fem!Hinata
1. The Inconveniences

Such inconvenience could come every once and while. The validity of the girl's population took a much lower rate. Sawamura Daichi had the most authentic priority settled on him the beginning of Spring; while it took a prude (he wouldn't dare mention) to figure out the indecencies of men, Daichi would be grateful for a newly discreet way of life –that involved the adhesive cognizance.

Tsukishima called it a father-complex, rather than shrewdly terming it to a 'pedophilic familiarity'. Though, with the presence of a vulgar person (Hinata Shoyo) it wasn't a question how one captain could be over-bearing around their surroundings. Kei, for one, knew it was an eccentric display of interest that she joined the volleyball club despite the incoming sexism she would be receiving. Quoting the possibility that would turn out true if she continued any further.

The second imprudence she dove in was the blunder of taking an exam of a prestigious academy without having the knowledge it mostly composed of three banned things for her likings; one, it mostly composed of men population, which are mentally inappropriate to second that. The last one; would be a surprise. It was not unexpected to find perversity in the midst of men's population, what would be intriguing to ensure chaos came out as the complexity hidden from the labelled groups.

The first group; consisted of obstinate beings. Obnoxious and perpetually besetting, they would be what Hollywood would usually accustom to as the 'Popular Kind of guys' though Kei wanted to add the 'Which are actually gay for each other'. It wasn't her intention to tint the pride its group held, but the more she does keep in touch with the image, the greater she expects something as such to come.

The second; came as the complex people who you wouldn't wished to deal with but hapless for Kei to be with. Of course for Hinata, those were something she wouldn't be able to catch up with. As how dense she was raised to the extent. Daichi was fitted for this group; he could have been a leader in fact. But he had an embellished pretense when it came to covering up for his spry fetishes. One being a fatherly figure. An over protective father rather than a captain.

The last thing Tsukishima did not wish to elaborate was the third group; so she only labeled it as 'The one where guys live for [Insert Sports Here] but are sexually induced with either two or three of their teammates' or Kei would wish to simplify it the way she wants; 'Gay Sports Club Players'. She had no intention for offensive remarks of course, though she admittedly labelled that statement a diatribe.

But to say the least, Daichi had accepted them to his humble share house without the facts given to him. Which ended up tremendously humorous on behalf of Hinata's proclaimed obliviousness, and her own unintended encouragement for the shrimp to further her stupidity.

~*0*~

Living with popularity lingering around your teammates and a shrimp was something that affected Tsukishima's comprehension when it came to romantic gestures and answering the door. For one; she did not know which visitor is for which.

Having only been allocated inside a rather comfortable share house, she had not once familiarized the faces and names of her companions inside. A week wasn't enough to memorize all their names, what more could she achieved from the numerous suitors these guys had? Including the ever so soothing Hinata who was present the whole week without being nervously inclined to attend school.

While, Kei had the better of her slyness to use the girls' menstrual predicament as an excuse to avoid the one week of introducing and club-fishing seniors. Though Yamaguchi had a point when she would still find her introduction least prevented.

"H-hi!" was what the boy said. He was tensed to the core, the embodiment of a high-school drop-out about to tell his parents he had someone pregnant. Kei saw how much he had his eyes fidgeting to peek at her without the intention of running away, "I- unm….I was loo –"

Though she had difficulties dealing with visitors, she knew this was exactly what Hinata the shrimp would befriend; A shy looking boy that needed pity from how much he twitched his legs together. Exactly what Hinata would gladly do if she wasn't too dense.

"Shrimp! Someone's here for you!" She called out in an instance.

Luckily Hinata had the tendency to mop with rags around to slide into, with Tanaka and Nishinoya adhering her, "Oh, Hey Kenm –Omphf!"

The girl had her chest heaving as soon as the rag-ride quelled with the wall's inanimate disapproval of their cacophonic spryness. Something Kei appreciated for the wall to be her most trusted ally.

Kei mused back for the boy with bleached hair, "She'll wake up in a bit, wait patiently…if you can."

She left the chaos in an instance, which the boy was greatly frantic about.

"But I was here for …." Hinata's rather delayed groan of agony interjected," …you…"

It was the start of door grabbing for Tsukishima's hell-for-leather run from disastrous visitors…

-/*/-

"May I help you?"

In Tsukishima's defense (for her unwelcomed greeting), she supposed dinner was not meant for her every time one of her teammates from the volleyball had a fling with someone. God knows how much the spoon's caresses almost came in contact with her tongue –but not without the taste of food Sugawara effortlessly indulged in to blemish.

Hapless again to know this time around it wasn't readable who the person was into; a man with enough tallness to have her envious for the first time. A Russian with the familiarity of Japanese speech lingered around him, and the aura of placid activeness around his full-edged smile. Definitely for Hinata, she guessed.

It didn't take time when he opened his mouth, but Kei had her awareness discreetly covered to stop the conversation between them, "Wimp! Your boyfriend's here!"

"W-wha?!" the tall man had one second to oppose, but his voice was unheard of when she went off, "I was told to see you…"

The dining room composed of many eccentricities, Asahi being mistaken as a neet who had nowhere else to stay but at a nearby academy consisting of a share house. And Nishinoya's unexplained height was enough; Tanaka's mistaken delinquency, Kageyama's perfection towards messing a lot more things than Hinata, Sugawara's infallible mother-henning, and Daichi. Anyone gathered for dinner around the kitchen had needless oddities Tsukishima had to keep up with –or she'd die the instant.

"Boyfriend?" Kageyama, had finally spoken the words venomous for one (Daichi).

"So Hinata's on her rebellious state huh?" Tanaka nudged the girl from her ravenous eating style; he had the smile everyone would prefer to have been unseen to avoid any more misconceptions. Something Kageyama out of all people would be flawlessly good at for many reasons.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend!?" Tanaka whipped his head once more, as patent as his remark has been when Nishinoya out of all of them offered the signal. And everyone, ranging from the seniors to the other lower classmen had the stare of agreement.

"What?" it took a moment for Hinata to actually pick up the pace before turning blemished with red, "W-what! I- I don't ha…have a b…boy..boyfirend!"

"Really?" Kageyama raised a brow, the smile infamous for his tendency to mess up a thing, "But you wavered, Wouldn't it be bad if he was perverted…right _Daichi-san_?"

Sugawara wasn't one to question Kageyama, but his nonchalance must have been a sly provocation. Something which he should be prepared for when Daichi's father instincts got the better of him.

"N-no! Th-there's no way I would! Tsukkishima you bastard! I don't have a b-boy…boyfriend!"

Kei only waved her arms when she sat beside Yamaguchi, the knowing eyes of mischief on her eyes while endearingly licking the edge of her spoon with the touch of Sugawara's cooking, "Oh, I'm sorry I must be mistaken."

Everyone heaved a sigh.

"He must be that guy I saw Hinata kissing with at the back of his car."

And chaos ensued.

-/*/-

There is nothing worth a thousand but the sight of a debonair person going through the phases of love. The abnormality of this would have been far better off out her concern, but it got the better of Kei's mind. She found the ogling eyes and ridiculous modesty of display Tanaka had upon him.

It wasn't something she paid attention before, but weeks of their rabid ransacking inside her room searching for her underwear garments made it deliberately a propensity she must move out. If there were any other decent share house out there somewhere. Discreetly unaware of, Kei once took time after lunch when Yamaguchi stopped tailing her out of agreement, and she had modicum findings for any other validated houses. Though it ended up pitifully, the data discerned one thing from another; three share houses had enough homosexuality floating around them, and two who purged the homosexuality around them.

Tsukishima didn't know which was which she found more inappropriate. So she gave up instantly after one try. God knows how many traumatic cases she'd be intact to if continuity arouses any further. Tanaka found out about it the next day, threatening her if she dared to cut her hair again that he'd be faltering off more information than needed.

And that was the main reason how her moments of precedence were ruined.

"Just how perfect could that person be…" Tanaka flopped his own abdomen against her cushion, the carpeted floor tinted with his consolidated sulking and admiration, "…It was just like…the scene from a romantic flick –"

"Oh, here we go again." Kei rolled her eyes.

"What was that? I hear someone wanting to get found out…" out of all the nuisance Kei had to participate on fending over, Tanaka-senpai had to be the most, "…Anyways, where was I?"

"The one where you imagined yourself kissing and _maybe –_ fucking Kiyoko Shimizu?"

Tanaka sighed endearingly, "Aahh….Yeah…Hey! You're making me a vulgar person!"

"Yeah right, keep that lump checked every once and a while please senpai."

Tanaka hastily covered his private region with the comforter around, grumbling noisily at her taunting.

It did not come as expected; Hinata she meant. The short infuriating girl came up to them with one of her longest whines yet.

"Volleyball! Volleyball! Volleyball!"

"Oh! I'd like that! Let's play!" Nishinoya, from the other room across them came in instantly, both the two of them grimly wrecking her self-study session. Kei, at this point, might have exploded already. But the cachet of her patience was prudently aware Daichi was on watch of her daily actions. It turned out the term 'boyfriend' did not come as an insult during dinner.

"Come one Tsukishima! Leave those pieces of shit and practice with us –!" Tanaka spoke blusteringly.

"I think she's pissed," they simultaneously said together.

As if a mirage, the three of them went out in an instant Kei glared at them once more before her fortitude had been decimated. The only person she'd ever forgive for this kind of cacophony would be Yamaguchi, and he was unfortunately out somewhere else for volleyball practice.

-/*/-

For one thing Hinata had always had in mind was something anyone wouldn't have expected. Some would be deluded to think she was thinking about love or feminine things. But her whole appearance defied those kinds of examples. Sugawara had once commented on how manly she was out of all them. Something she couldn't attain to react to. Shoyo never did had time for aesthetically compiled things Sugawara did to compensate for what he said about her, but she was unabashed by his statement.

It wasn't unusual for her to be called a tomboy, and for that criticism starting during childhood, she was obviously accustomed to it. She was tenacious when it came to robots over dolls, prominently indulged to balls of sports and action than genres of romance and princes. She was more likely to be flawless when it came to her inner-personality.

Hinata was flat as board, so one wouldn't be blamed if she was mistakenly put to the boy's side than of the girl's. And anything that came into her mind was volleyball with the addition of aromatic foods, and bed. Thus, she had been perpetually irked when Sugawara apologized too much for his own error of calling her a 'he'. Secondly, she had the untamed hair no one could put up with to comb but Hinata herself. Kageyama (unwillingly) once helped, only to be pushed back with his own blunder to force of too much into pulling the strands of hair. So Hinata had no choice but to cut it the same way Tsukishima did to hers before arriving to the Share house, then it grew back a little shaggier but quite pleasantly more appealing.

Though no matter the similarities they did with their courses of actions; Tsukishima had it better. She just can't open her eyes to know how much of assets she had on her. While Hinata, on the other hand, looked very much the embodiment of a creature meant to be a boy. Tsukishima was perfectly shaped, which the blonde hadn't appreciated herself. She was pale and smooth as wanted by many men, while Hinata had been tanned from staying out to play too much. She was beautiful, the perfect face and the perfect lips to kiss, and Hinata's were rough and broken. Even her hair was shamelessly compared to Tsukishima's. The blonde hair above her shoulders now that Tanaka had her convinced to not cut them (which was odd).

And the most Hinata hated like the both genders would; was the tallness she displayed. A height of nearly two meters and absolutely knowledgeable of many things…which is why she was the subject of their discussion,

"She looks like a devil to me," Lev swatted the ball to Nishinoya, "I once knocked at your door and she was really pissed off at that time…it felt like she never wanted to see me again. But our captain kept pestering me about her."

The short boy had the whimpering sympathy, catching the ball with his hands and clasping them tighter, "She's always like that when her happiness is interrupted."

"Really? Is she menstruating everyday then?" Lev caught up the ball and passed it back to Tanaka.

"Ha, you could say that…" he did admit no matter how much grievous Lev's understanding was, Tanaka knew it was _literally_ a metaphor to describe Tsukishima all in all, "Once, when she found me and Nishinoya camping on her ball of underwear –she got really mad she kicked us off the window…I got a really bad knee back then."

"I had a fractured elbow," Nishinoya informed. He caught the ball thrown to him and curtly swatted it to Kenma.

"I think Tsukishima-san was just dense for her own good…"

"Why would you say that?" Hinata queried, she stood short among all of them but Nishinoya, though she wouldn't show her ecstasy, it was blissfully inclined how much taller she would be if Nishinoya held his hair down.

"Our teacher told me to find your safehouse to help her with the unattended lessons she hadn't seen. When I visited her to offer the notes she missed for a week, she almost thought I was going to confess to you and called you out instantly."

"Well, that's Tsukishima for you; she's really a beauty with no sense of socialization." Nishinoya sighed and scoffed, "Man, if only she was like Hinata she'd be more lovable."

"Ha, that four-eyed babe could have the whole men ogling at her if she could just stop being an ass."

"But Tsukishima-san was kind to me once," Lev interrupted, "When I asked if I could get her number, she immediately complied and gave me this weird-looking card."

"Really? Did she answer back?" Tanaka questioned.

"No…But I got to befriend a stranger. It turned out she gave me the wrong one that actually belonged to someone else. And the owner was also attending our campus! I don't why she would be mistaken to give another one's number to me though…"

He side-eyed Nishinoya, "Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

They get to pass the ball every now and then, Hinata being composed on the situation at hand. But there were moments she wanted to defend Tsukishima, though it was hard to when everything they said was proven right. She wanted to abstain from letting them compare her to Tsukishima when there some things they haven't known about her. For one; Tsukishima did take care of Kageyama when he had a fever…by pouring out cold water on him. Also, she helped Sugawara cook once, but she was really mad at Kageyama back then she put something odd on his portion of food.

"But Tsukishima's prettier than I am," Hinata said, she got the boys looking at her for a moment, all of them shrugged and smiled to compliment her truthfully.

"Don't be silly, both of you are beautiful on the same level. Tsukishima's just not as out-going as you are…" Tanaka patted her hair.

"…Which is probably why some preferred to be with you than her. She's really quiet when she wants to be, and all we'd ever seen her with was with Yamaguchi-san from another class." Lev added shrewdly, he wasn't intending to be offensive but Nishinoya took it wrongly as a response. He kicked the tallest among them with a grim satisfaction before smirking himself.

"Tsukki's a little closer with her emotions, she's always nosing secretly about our businesses, but she never does something for her own." Nishinoya followed up, "To be honest, I could have asked her out if she weren't my teammate –but you know how our captain is right?"

Hinata nodded, she was undeniably insecure about many things. But when it came to knowing that there were things even Tsukishima couldn't do, she had the neediness to compete with that knowledge. No matter how she was praised for her spiking, or her unexpected tendencies, she always had the feeling that she was still lacking. Kenma saw through it, and silently watched by the sidelines before speaking himself,

"While Tsukishima-san seemed infallible and perfect, there are more things about her she just doesn't put effort into. I like Hinata-san because she does what she can for things she's lacking at."

Once in a blue moon, she would be treated like a girl, a lady for that statement. She smiled and a creeping blemish of red gave warmth on her cheeks. Perhaps, she did become diffident on many areas, but she still had supports to keep her secure from her envies. Hinata was grateful, but she wondered if Tsukishima had felt this way…and she worried herself over it.

Hinata had these guys for her and many other more people along the way, but Tsukishima only had one person she had let in her own little bubble –Yamaguchi. Hinata had everyone, while Tsukishima had one.

-/*/-

'Cool.' Was what Hinata would think every time she looked up at Tsukishima. Both of them walked together –Hinata's obstinacy to tail her around didn't quell – Tsukishima annoyed for some reason, and the boys that gathered their maundering eyes over them when they walked with differences. Hinata was cheerfully whistling. Tsukishima, on the maddest she had ever been, sent glare upon glare towards everyone around them.

The altering distinction between the two became needless, Tsukishima having been crude with the situation. She briskly paced forth to her own locker, halting once and making Hinata bump unto her slender back when she wasn't aware. Thankfully, Tsukishima was distracted by a bigger perturbing presence in front of her she couldn't care less about Hinata's mistake.

Hinata peered silently to see two men reclining heavily on her locker, the both of them smugly in subtle satisfaction to glimpse at her ardency. If it weren't for their good looks and lean figure, Hinata might have taken them as qualifiers for delinquency and lethal motives. She recognized Kuroo from the Nekoma Volleyball team of the academy, and the other owl-like being she had been a fan of very much; Bokuto.

"Move." Tsukishima paced violently, her proximity with them almost by an inch.

"Hey, hey, hey." Tsukishima forced her locker to open, afflicting changes such as Bokuto losing his composure and attachment from the whole locker itself. Kuroo, was fortunate to avoid that. Once she took the notebooks needed she closed it loudly to have the man cringing inwardly. But he had the austerity to lean his left shoulder and face her straightly on her eye-level.

"It's bad to treat your seniors that way deary," Kuroo folded his arms, snickering to himself to see Bokuto rubbing his back, "Girl you and I have only one difference."

"Really? What is it?"

"You haven't sucked me yet." Kuroo licked his lips, the scarfing bliss on his eyes present enough to make even Hinata scoff at the pick-up line (which she was completely unoffended about).

Tsukishima, was one of those Hinata found cynical about a lot of things. A cool and sharp-tongued person Hinata would have wanted to be and couldn't be. She was immediately astounded when Tsukishima subtly replied with a smug grin,

"I agree with you," her reply got both Kuroo and Bokuto leaning against the locker centering her, "Except, the difference between us this time…is that you've sucked a lot more dicks than I have. _Captain Kuroo_."

Tsukishima waited for a moment to let Hinata catch up with her along the hallway.

Despite the shrewd sincerity, they ended up silently leaning on the locker.

"Dibs." They said simultaneously.

Kuroo side-eyed Bokuto for a moment, "I was first."

"Damn it." Bokuto despaired.

-/*/-

Rate and review, I'm really sorry if it's not that good.


	2. The Struggles Afterwards

A daily struggle of being girls with the Karasuno club and the whole Academy itself -or the one Kageyama wishes to term as, 'The daily struggles of Karasuno club with the girls.'

Fem!Tsukishima and Fem!Hinata paired with everyone. haha.

For some clarifications; Tsukishima is a virgin, Hinata just thought she wasn't so she retorted her an offensive remark basing from the fact that Tsukishima was beautiful and well-shaped.

* * *

"Look," Kuroo, for an exuberant man, would not be taken too seriously with the greatest discretion. Though when a man like himself who prides over with the glory of captaincy and optimized teasing arguably leans on a locker facing you –matters overturn to the worst.

Kenma had always felt his surrounding needed an exorcist when it came to dealing apathetically with a puerile being. Kuroo was and would be termed exactly like any demoniac being could be. His presence enough was castrating the pacification of his room, but for him to go around places Kenma was –it would be a blockbuster horror. But his own intuitions for support and assistance were needed almost instantly when it came to Kuroo, and other people such as Hinata herself.

There were differences when he did dealt with both of them; for Kuroo, he dealt with it shrewdly and critically. For Hinata, he had the sweetest tone and the most blissful comprehension.

"Just one more knock at the door and ask her straight away, then I'll leave you for good."

Kenma is shy, incapable of attaining more than two to three friends without the adherence of others. Though Kuroo wouldn't count as his support –he'd much rather call him an interruption, but the man brought the better of him when it came to finding what Kenma had desired and who he would be. For so many interferences in between his quiet mornings and drifting moments; Kuroo was always a bit more enthusiastic to refrain him from seclusion. He might be glad to offer help for that reason alone, yet Tsukishima Kei out of all people was way out of Kuroo's league. Not the other way around, surprisingly.

"How can I be so sure you're not going to afflict incoming inconveniences –Hinata-san wouldn't like that very much…probably the whole team wouldn't."

The man severed his withdrawal, forcing Kenma to look his way with the snap of his fingers; "That chibi-san wouldn't care any less –"

"Hinata-san would, she treasures her companions after all." Kenma interjected.

"But that's not the subject of our discussion here!"

He had a tacky plead Kenma almost gave in to, but nevertheless continued further away from his vicinity with the loud clang of his locker shutting. His eyes showed how much amenity was left (which was close to one), "Hinata-san is still a part of Tsukishima-san's life, so it would matter to discuss with it too."

At long strides, Kuroo caught up to tug his shoulder; "Okay maybe she is involved and all –but it doesn't matter once you knock at their share house, ask the glasses girl's number –"

"Tsukishima-san."

"Right, Tsuki…and if their crazy captain finds out, you just run the hell out before he goes catching you with his sniper or something."

"And that is why I wouldn't do a single favor for you," Kenma curtly replied, "Why are so hung up about Tsukishima-san, you couldn't even remember her name, and Hinata-san would never approve of me doing something like that –"

"Hey! Why do you always have to mention the girl shrimp all the time…are you…?"

"No!" he immediately resonated his opposition with delayed actions from some of his body, for a moment Kuroo remained inert from where he stood, Kenma eradicated the amount of pressure with silent tint of red creeping up his face, "I- I….I'm just gonna g…go right now and play my video games –"

"Do you actually like that girl?"

Kuroo's question made him stiff. His hands fidgeted through the courses of his actions remaining unpleasant and contemptible for the man's accusations. It wouldn't be termed as easily as that for Kenma, he couldn't find the phases of teenage spryness any less significant to him. However, no matter his animosity towards the denial, Kenma kept intact with the idea that he really might have something towards the girl. Hinata was the most subtle he could come up with to talk to; His lips parting every now and then to keep out the dire awkwardness when it was just the two of them.

Though one might presume that Kenma wouldn't really be that authentic with his varieties of feelings; he was confused for more than one thing. It started to get to him what he really wanted, what he desired –and for Kuroo's part, he might help him with that. But Kenma for some difficulties had another uncertainty when it came to his and Kuroo's relationship. It didn't feel right when Kuroo hopped to another girl, when he had someone else he's with other than Kenma. Yet Hinata at some point made him forget about Kuroo.

"Hold on," his thoughts were altogether shattered when the man took more than a second to process that, "…So you do like her right?"

Kuroo was always nosy about stuff, something that Kenma was glad of when it happened at this very moment. He was inwardly overjoyed when the man seemed concerned of him having feelings for another girl, something that created assumptions inside of him. But it all got a more inchoate severity when Kuroo only laughed it off and looked as much as overjoyed as he was before.

"What?" Kenma had his hands clenching.

"I…It's just, that's perfect! I mean, if you get Hinata… then I'd get Tsuki! Dude that would be the most perfect timing for me –Kenma? Kenma…?"

There are times he himself assumed a lot of things; the thickness of his confusion welling up to make him walk out of the scene where his friend was ecstatic for the situation at hand. Sometimes there were inconveniences meant for him too.

*/=/*

"One more!"

Balls and squeaks were enough to spry pettiness around; but the sound of a whiny shrimp had the most contribution for that factor of cacophony. Or so he thought.

"Just let me rest for a minute –"

"One more!"

"Shut up damn it!"

Kageyama's opposition and defiance would rather much suit a bicker of more frivolous noises. No matter how appreciable the content of her determination was, Kageyama wouldn't want to blend in that much. They had hours of setting, tossing, and spiking –but she never grew tired of it. Some other times he remained servile and approved for the better of their team's winning rate. The rest of the moments were for ineradicable friskiness of Hinata's complaints –which he could not withstand with more than a minute.

"Just rest for a moment and then w-we'll go again, look, Kageyama-kun's very tired –!?"

Yachi was interjected with the sound of the ball stopping in motion. Everyone averted a gaze towards the center of the net; Tsukishima being as uncooperative as she was came from out of his view to suddenly quell Hinata's spike.

"Bring it, shorty." The blonde had her hair untied for most of the part, her hair wavering with the dramatic entrance of Enoshita opening the door and closing in an instant.

Kageyama would have been annoyed by her provocation if it was pointed to him, but her smugness was emitting out of his proximity (which was tremendously fortunate for the rest). Though it he wouldn't lie if he acknowledged Hinata's tantrum of dismay right now.

"Man, they're at it again. Seriously, if those two could act just like normal girls –they'd be the best of friends."

"Maybe even sisters." Asahi added the statement, gaining a perseverance of amenity from Enoshita.

They would be right for that idea, but Tanaka rigorously remarked his contempt with a bark of laughter; "No, no, no –I…I cannot imagine them being normal –or being sisters for that matter!"

"Bastard! You wouldn't know unless it does come true –" And Nishinoya followed suit with a stifled bliss.

Their kind of chaos never really mattered to Kageyama, for as long as he kept unattached with the girls' both idiosyncratic relationship, he'd still be in pieces. But to him he had a different view of them; just as what Yachi would comment about how Hinata was the sun and Tsukishima being the moon. He had a whole different perception towards the metaphor –it was the complementation with each other.

Hinata would bring about the best light from Tsukishima's dim moon, but in return Tsukishima would help in a way were she would utilize that light for the better. Though Kageyama couldn't oppose to defy that idea with a laugh. To him, their relationship seemed a bit more than being rivals in the court; they may be friends with a different treatment with each other, but friends nonetheless.

"Oi! Kageyama! Give me a toss to shove something off her face!" Hinata bravely pointed at the girl. Both the faces crunching into distaste.

"I could take two shorties at once. But if you carry Hinata you might be able to top my height." She grinned intentionally, "Though…Hinata hasn't been on a diet, you might have problems with her weight."

"Oi! Tsukishima, that's crossing the line."

"Oh, I apologize Tanaka-san, I might have overstepped my boundaries –"

"At least I'm not called a slut by everyone!"

"Hinata-san!" Yachi gasped by the sidelines, the incredulous frantic inside her mind. The captain wasn't around yet to witness them, Shimizu and Sugawara hadn't finished tying up the knots with their incoming ballroom party. And Yamaguchi –who would be needed for this matter alone, was out to help the rest of the second-years for the agreement practice match with Nekoma from the other court across –which would be why the coach and the advisor decided to remain absent in this kind of critical predicament.

Simplified to Kageyama's restraint; they were doomed. And the peacemakers are gone for the better good.

"What did you say?"

Hinata gnawed her clenches, the brows indiscreetly taunting, "Everyone knows how much guys you seduce with your b-body! Y-you act like you don't care but you actually like the attention – And you're always such a stick-up acting smart all the time –"

Despite the antagonizing statement, Tsukishima had her placidness mixed with slight venom, "Are you slut-shaming me? Because if that is what you're doing its needless for you to continue any further – I know very well how inferior you could be to go beyond your boundaries."

"Shut up! Stop taunting me all the time! I don't care about my weight! And Kageyama can still pick me up even if I'm this fat!"

"Well then why do you have to be so crude about it if you couldn't care any less!"

"Because…B-because nobody likes you Tsukishima!"

Actually, scratch that. Kegayama's laughable metaphor and perspectives were way out for to fit the scenario at hand. There was void in all of the gaps for their severed relationship, and their indisputable hatred wasn't going to stop just there.

"O-oi…That's not gonna fix everythi –"

"Shut up!" they made him step back further with a united voice (for the very first).

Kageyama was surprised no one was taking action for an end, but he guessed it was for their own good to sort it out themselves –Tsukishima picked up the ball and had it blowing near the girl's cheeks. A grim face of havoc about to ensure more disaster –or not.

"Hey! Tsukishima! Hinata! Stop that –"

"One more…" if it weren't a heavy tension for now, Kageyama might have seen Tanaka ogling over how long Tsukishima's hair had grown, "If you ever call me that again, I swear it would be the last time we'll be seeing each other."

Hinata had slight skepticism, her eyes clearly concerned, "W-well…fine! So what if you quit –"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on quitting." She glowered above the shorter one, "I was planning on killing you –"

"Tsukishima!" Enoshita curtly came in between them, his eyes glaring for how much he'd put up to this non-mediocre situation. Thankfully they withdrew their insults, stepping back with Tsukishima heading towards the exit. Hinata, on the other hand, picked up the balls for continuity.

"Do as you wish! Unless I do it first!"

"I just said I'd do it first! How could you kill me if you're already killed dumbass!"

"S-shut up! I can come back as a ghost and kill you!"

"That's absolutely idiotic!"

"See me try!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And the doors closed off in an instant.

*/=/*

She didn't mean it, she swore she never wanted to say something us indiscreet and hurtful as that. Sometimes Hinata had to bear the pressure too much from her class that it came to pour down on volleyball, or someone she doesn't see practicing for volley ball (Tsukishima to be very specific). Though it was half her fault to antagonize her with a block –but then it wouldn't be counted as one when she really was offering support for her to practice her spike…

"Damn it!" She crumpled her papers altogether to gain the gibberish murmurs and muses to her. Hinata mumbled an apology, her hands clenching under her desk and the fretting mauling inside her head. If it weren't that hard to apologize to anyone, she would have done it in an instant subsequently after they fought –but Tsukishima was a whole different level. She would need the patience lasting perpetually until they finally made up and fight again –but not the level of fight such as this.

"Hinata! What's gotten into you?" Lev came to her, she had an urge to swat him away, but fighting with two people in a day was overturning a lot more things, "You okay? I hear you got into a fight with Tsukishima-san –"

Hinata winced, "…Y-yeah…"

He stared at her for a moment, sighing in discontent, "Man… it must be really bad for that to happen."

"Half of it was her fault anyway!"

"Okay! Okay! Relax a bit more could you?" he gnashed his fingertips on the table, finally swaying his gaze to look at the wooden texture itself, "By the way I haven't seen Kageyama anywhere around you, did you two broke up or something?"

"We weren't dating you bastard!" Hinata slammed her palms, slowly setting down again and mumbling gibberish for the noise, "He went out somewhere to pass his homework, apparently he doesn't care that his friend over here needs his company…"

"Man…you two must really be dense…" Lev rested his head on the table, sitting across her and gazing beside the noisy groups. Hinata stretched and did the same.

"H-hey…" she called out a muffled maundering tone, Lev responded with a hum, "Do you think…maybe he likes me too?"

"Don't worry; he's too dense for his own good." Lev, for the first time, was nothing near ridiculous or stupid. To him there were those moments he himself he wished the 'He' Hinata was referring to was him. And not Kageyama Tobio. Though, inconveniences happen all the time for Lev.

*/=/*

'Slut'

It was written all over her locker. She wiped it off with one try, before coming to her senses and realizing it was paint. It wouldn't be avoided that it started for her to be at this state. Her breathing hitched, but she kept with it and opened her locker.

Numerous times she hoped someone would perpetrate a better teasing than this, though she always got distracted with the idea that not only girls would do something to slut-shame her. It came about that there were rude homosexuals after all, some that evinced their clear purpose the instant they find out their candy's about to get eaten by someone else.

Hinata had her voice running to idly maul her thoughts. It did sting a bit, the pungent taste of contempt she received anywhere. No matter how vulgar and primitive their taunting was, it still abashed Tsukishima. The denial of her self-conceited personality forsaking the ideal blunt remarks and responses; she held her chest for a moment, the heavy breathing augmenting now and then, "Ouch…"

"Must be tough," Kuroo came out of nowhere to pronounce his sympathy –how extravagant. When she closed the locker she knew better than to leave without giving a care, but the man was discreetly leaning for his own will.

"What do you want?"

"Don't try to act tough on me lady."

"I don't need your sympathy."

"You'd get it anyway."

He dragged her in an instant, his arms piquantly caressing her frail body. Kuroo, was exuberant to many things but one –he was pitiful and sympathetic at the same time. An altogether assistance of moral support and empathy when needed; he gave warmth to her cold and aloof greeting.

Tsukishima had a tenuous grip on him, the thought of physical contact with another man would get her in trouble, but hugging was a choice lest she was willing to suck her pride and look right in front of the crowd along the hallway with embarrassment.

He felt her stifled a sigh muffled upon his shoulder, "Kinda bad for a pretty girl to cry."

"Who the hell are you?" Tsukishima replied.

It only took a moment before the both of them actually felt ticklish with the amount of musing vitality around them. Kuroo, had one choice but to stick his tongue out when Bokuto passed by with a smug grin. The owl-like being raised both his brow together;

'You banging her already?' He mouthed towards the man.

'No…But this is actually better –dude, her breasts are so bouncy!'

Bokuto stifled a snicker, silently leaning on the wall across them with enough distance; 'What's with the face?'

It was no doubt that in the middle of the crowd one could get a sour face of hatred directed towards their selves;

'I think I'm having a boner!' was what Kuroo wished his friend would read out.

That was by far –Bokuto's thought – the most inconvenient experience possible.

*/=/*

"So," Daichi had a tentative voice, "I heard from Kageyama you two got into a fight."

The girls looked at each other with contempt, unified with their every move being altogether exacted at the same time. Their fingers twitched when they pointed at each other,

"It was her fault!"

And many more inconveniences for the captain.

*/=/*

I really hated this but whatever…


End file.
